1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to an array substrate, a display panel and a method for preparing an array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus such as liquid crystal display (LCD) is a commonly used electronic device, and because of its low power consumption, small size, light weight and other characteristics, it is quite popular for users. With the development of flat panel display technology, the demand for liquid crystal display with high resolution and low power consumption has been proposed. Since an electron mobility of amorphous silicon is low, and the low temperature poly-silicon can be produced at a low temperature and has an electron mobility higher than that of the amorphous silicon. In another aspect, a CMOS device fabricated by the low temperature poly-silicon can be applied for the liquid crystal display device high resolution and low power consumption, Therefore, the low temperature poly-silicon has been widely applied and studied. Currently, for an array substrate including a low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor, due to the number/amount of masks for the low temperature poly-silicon is many, generally speaking, the number of masks of the low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor array substrate is ten, resulting in the fabrication/preparation of low-temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor array substrate being more difficult and adverse to the productivity improvement.